


The garden

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: I'll get used to it as the days go on but still, I'm still trying to understand this damn site and stuff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, MarchusAnnus, Period-Typical Homophobia, first fic babeyyy, maybe im projecting a bit but you cant prove it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Damien misses his friend, like a LOT
Relationships: Damien(the mayor)/The colonel (one sided)
Series: MarchusAnnus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! First fic (in a while at least)  
> I decided to take place in MarchusAnnus! I think it'd be a good way to work on my writing skills and improve them! I've been meaning to do that for a while now, so let's see how much I improve!

Damien knew he wasn’t ok, he knew he was sick. Not in a literal sense, but in the sense that he was gay. No, no he wasn’t sick, that’s just what others said about it, that’s what Damien constantly heard around him in whispers, that it wasn’t right, it wasn’t normal, it wasn’t the proper way to love someone. Damien tried to repress it, keep it buried deep down in him, tried not to think about it.

It’s hard to do that when you happen to be in love with your best friend. Who just so happens to be away fighting a war.

God did Damien miss having William by his side. He missed having Wil recount these ridiculous stories, most of them probably didn’t even happen. He missed having his company around, Damien wasn’t exactly the most social person and both Mark and Celine were busy with whatever they were doing at that time, so he didn’t have many people to talk to. Above all, Damien missed walking in the garden with Wil. 

There was a garden behind the manor, and they would spend hours in there, just talking about whatever came to mind and enjoying each other’s company. They were the only ones who would actually go in there, Mark, despite being the one who wanted the garden in the first place, didn’t go in there often, so both of them could be alone for however long they wanted. 

Damien didn’t go in the garden anymore, it wasn’t the same without William by his side. He hoped once William came back, they’d walk around in the garden again. For now, Damien would stare out the window in his office, waiting for him to come back.


End file.
